Current semiconductor packaging requires the use of a chip carrier or interposer (e.g., a substrate) as the interconnect from the chip to a printed circuit board. This eliminates the tedious assembly process that most common chips undergo.
Furthermore, in a conventional semiconductor package, heat sinks are attached to the package. This results in a rather poor cooling performance.
What is therefore needed is a chip configuration, in the following also referred to as die configuration with an improved cooling performance.